Lagrimas Azules
by zephyr hb
Summary: La muerte de sus padres a dejado a Yamato en un agujero de tristeza, pero pronto, al conocer a un nuevo compañero de escuela, Taichi, descubre que no todo es cruel. Yamachi y futuro Daichi. Yaoi
1. el inicio

Hola a todos, Bienvenidas sean a mi primer fic de Digimon, si, lo se, no escribo otra cosa más que yaoi, pero es que es para lo único que tengo la suficiente inspiración, así que no se quejen.

Con respecto a este nuevo proyecto, permítanme avisarles que las edades de los personajes de Digimon cambiaran a mi antojo y que pondré personajes tanto de la serie 1 como la 2, ademas que aquí Takeru no es el hermano de Yama. El lugar donde se desarrolla la historia definitivamente no es Japón, pero si me preguntan el país, ni yo mismo lo se, confórmense con saber que se encuentra entre el quinto pino y antes de llegar a la tierra del nunca jamás (debo de dejar las drogas, momento... yo no me drogo... auch).

La simbología ser�:

"..." pensamientos

-... dialogo –comentario- dialogo.

(notas aclaratorias)

'' palabras resaltadas.

Bueno...

Eso es todo, así que disfruten de su fic, que lo hago pensando en todos ustedes a los que les encanta el Taito, (así que no sean malos y dejen un review)

**Lagrimas azules

* * *

**

**El inicio**

* * *

No era feo, definitivamente no era nada feo, a los 15 años su cabello rubio era perfectamente manejable, su mirada azul cian, que se confundía a veces con el cielo más hermoso, sus labios delgados y rojos, que combinaban perfectamente sus cejas con el resto de su cara, y esa palidez natural que hacia confundir el color de la camisa blanca con el tono de su piel.

Aun así...

Una arruga de preocupación apareció en su frente al verse en el espejo de su cuarto, y sus cejas se unieron imperceptiblemente unos milímetros que nadie más que él notaria... Tenía miedo.

-Yamato�-se escucho una voz femenina en el piso inferior.

-Ya voy Maria¡.

Pero a pesar de haber confirmado que bajaría, unos pasos se escuchan por las escaleras, y pronto una mujer de treintaicinco años apareció en la puerta. A pesar de no tener la edad común para eso, unas cuantas canas habían comenzado a aparecer en su ceñida cola de caballo.

-Ya es tarde, no vas a llegar a tiempo si no bajas ahora mismo –dice tiernamente la mujer mientras lo mira de arriba abajo.

-Ya solo me faltan los zapatos, en un momento estoy abajo –y con una ultima mirada de reproche, la mujer asintió y salio del cuarto.

Aproximadamente treinta minutos más tarde, una limosina de seis puertas se detiene a las afueras de la escuela Iberoamericana, una de las más prestigiosas del país, merecedora solo de los alumnos más brillantes (o en su ausencia, billeteras). De la limosina baja un Yamato con los ojos inundados de preocupación.

-Mi primer día de escuela –dice lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más lo escuche, y la limosina parte calle abajo, dejándolo a merced de las miradas curiosas del resto del alumnado, pues era mediados de semestre y que un muchacho tan apuesto fuera aceptado en esa escuela se volvía el centro de la atención para todos los demás.

Yamato se resigno, definitivamente tendría que soportar eso unos días. Camino hacia la dirección donde pidió su nuevo horario, y cuando descubrió que su primera clase era en el salón 23, camino hacia él a paso normal. "Pero que les pasa?", se pregunto después de un rato, pues la mayoría de los chicos con los que se cruzaba en el pasillo se le quedaban viendo sin disimulo alguno.

-Buenos días –dijo al profesor una vez se hubo asegurado que la placa con el numero 23 estuviera en la puerta- Soy Yamato, me dijeron que mi primera clase es aquí.

-Si –dijo Ortega, el profesor de historia mientras tomaba una hoja amarilla del escritorio que confirmaba el traslado de un nuevo alumno- Supongo que se podría sentar por... –comenzó mientras se ajustaba los lentes de media luna y después de un momento señalaba a un lugar Vacío- ahí, tercera fila, tercer lugar. ¡Pero que descortés soy! –dijo mientras se golpeaba ligeramente la frente- No le presente a sus nuevos compañeros. Muchachos –el maestro volteo hacia el resto de la clase- el es Yamato Ishida, acaba de cambiar de escuela y espero que todos sean amables con él.

El rubio, un poco confundido por el cambio de actitudes del maestro se fue a sentar al lugar que le había indicado.

"A primera vista", pensó con simpatía, "son buenas personas", claro, todos lo miraban con curiosidad, pero es natural, no?.

-Que no es ese el muchacho que no tiene papás? –se escucho un murmullo unos lugares tras él.

-Si, el que hace poco salio en todos los periódicos del país –confirmo una voz ahora un poco más fuerte, pues los murmullos de los demás se atenuaban entre si.

El rubio, giro su cabeza al frente del salón y trato de no pensar, "No pensar", ja, eso era una de las pocas cosas que no puedes dejar de hacer.

Flash Back 

-Yama-todo esta oscuro- yama-huele a humo- despierta.

Un niño rubio de diez años abre los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de su padre.

-Papa¿Qué pasa?.

-Todo esta bien hijo –dice su madre mientras lo abrasa, provocando que recuerdos regresen a su mente, un choque frente al carro de sus padres, y como este provoca en fracción de segundos, que el suyo propio pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre un precipicio.

-Yamato, tienes que salir –dice su padre concentrado- sube al techo del auto por la ventanilla de atrás y apoyarte en las rocas más firmes que encuentres –su voz se escucha preocupada.

-Pero... –el rubio comienza a sentir venir las lágrimas, pero los brazos de su madre lo envuelven con cariño una vez más.

-Tienes que ir, es la única manera –yamato se tensa en sus brazos- pero tienes que hacerlo rápido –y como si fuera para darle la razón a la voz de su madre, un ruido metálico se deja escuchar, seguido de un movimiento ligero del auto¿Comprendes?.

El pequeño niño asintió con decisión, y casi al instante, los brazos fuertes de su padre lo levantaron con cuidado y lo colocaron en la ventanilla, lo más lejos que podía hacia la pared del peñasco. Sus manos dolían cuando subía lentamente por las rocas, pero cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de alcanzar la cima, otros brazos lo ayudaron a llegar con bien a la cima, una de las tantas personas anonadadas con la escena que presenciaban.

Sin darle mucha importancia, el pequeño Yamato giro sobre si mismo y grito al auto que apenas si podia mantenerse atorado entre un árbol que crecía milagrosamente sobre la superficie.

-Mam�, Pap�, ustedes también suban�¡.

Pero en cuanto la frase se despego totalmente de sus labios, se dio cuenta, con asombrosa frialdad, que eso no pasaría, pues sus padres, antes de vivir el uno sin el otro, preferían morir juntos. Y, una vez más, un rechinido fuerte se escucho por el lugar al tiempo que el árbol cedía ante el peso que se le imponía, y dejaba caer el carro al abismo.

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

-Hola –dijo la voz de un muchacho frente suyo.

La clase ya había terminado, y la hora del receso se había impuesto, así que Yamato, arto de escuchar los horribles comentarios que hacían de él, decidió apartarse un poco del resto, y se encontraba sentado en uno de los múltiples prados del lugar.

-Hola –contesto más por inercia que por cortesía.

-Mmmmm –el muchachito era pequeño y delgado, y un fleco de tazón dejaba caer su lacio cabello castaño- mi nombre es Cody, y me preguntaba si podría pasar el día conti... –pero al ver la mirada del rubio pareció recapacitar un poco y se detuvo a mitad de la oración- perdón por molestarte –y ya estaba por dar la vuelta a irse, cuando la voz del muchacho lo detuvo.

-No, por favor, quédate. Supongo que me hace falta compañía.

-Cla-claro –dice el pequeño chico mientras vuelve a girar hacia él y sonrie.

¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

-Cody.

-Cody es un buen nombre, y dime, como es por aquí cuando no tienen nada que hacer?.

Y así comenzaron a platicar de cosas sin importancia y pasar el resto del día, aunque el muchacho resultaba ser algunos grados menor que él, resultaba sumamente simpático y parecía bastante inteligente. Si, definitivamente había echo un nuevo amigo.

* * *

-Bueno, esto no estuvo tan mal –dijo para si mismo mientras colocaba las manos en la nuca y caminaba de regreso a su casa, no tenia ganas de ir de regreso en la limosina.

"esto se esta haciendo costumbre", pensó, "esto de estar hablando conmigo mismo", "sip, no creo que sea bueno", y siguió caminando calle abajo, giro para tomar un atajo que creía que lo llevaría más rápido, aunque nunca había caminado por ese lugar en particular, y entonces lo vio.

En medio de la calle, que afortunadamente no era muy transitada, estaba un niño de aproximadamente diez años, de pelo castaño y vestido con bermudas y playera, estaba llorando a lagrima tendida y se tomaba un codo con cuidado, parecía que se había raspado al caer.

¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Yamato, pues el muchacho le causo cierta simpatía a primera vista

El niño volteo a verlo a los ojos, chocolate claro, igual que su cabello desordenado, e interrumpió su llanto un poco.

-Los niños no lloran –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Buaaaaaaa –mala idea

El niño comenzó a llorar de forma ahogada al tiempo que algunas personas que cruzaban bastante lejos de ahí, vieran al rubio con recriminación.

-Ya, ya, no llores –el niño dejo de llorar un poco, y lo vio con cierto pesar- a ver –dijo Yamato mientras tomaba sacaba un pañuelo de tela (de esos de abuelito), y limpiaba con cuidado la pequeña herida del susodicho, que ahora estaba más relajado- Ves, no pasa nada.

Yamato levanto la vista una vez más hacia el pequeño, que había dejado de llorar por completo, y cuando él niño devolvió la sonrisa y levanto también la mirada, el ambiente se cargo de magia y el tiempo se contuvo parcialmente, una sensación se extendió sobre ambos.

"A este niño", "yo lo conozco", "¿Dónde?", y todo se cubrió de oscuridad

* * *

-Oye... despierta

-Mmmm¿Qué pasa?.

Ahora es de noche, las estrellas brillan con pureza y la luna le sonrie desde el cielo, así que Yamato, seguro como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo, cierra los ojos una vez más y se acurruca comodamente en su almohada.

-Oye... no te duermas.

-Mmmm –el rubio solo se gira para el otro lado- no me des lata –momento de procesamiento, tres... dos... uno...- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa�¡

Yamato se incorpora a la velocidad del sonido y se sienta rápidamente, girando la vista hacia todas direcciones. Por lo que podía ver, estaba sentado en una banca del parque cercano a su casa, y a su lado, estaba sentado un muchacho de aproximadamente su misma edad, que lo miraba de manera extraña.

¡Que rayos! –grito para si mismo- a ver... haz memoria, me levante esta mañana, Maria me llamo, desayune y fui a la escuela, conocí a Cody, regresaba a la casa y conocí a ese chico tierno...

-Tierno –dijo el muchacho asustando a Yamato que ya se había olvidado de él- tu crees que yo soy tierno?

-No soquete, tu no –dijo Yamato en un tono molesto mientras levantaba la vista- un niño que se parece a ti, como de diez años, con el pelo... como el tuyo... –dice mientras el chico se señala la cabeza- los ojos castaños... iguales a, a... a los tuyos.

-Oh, vamos, no me vengas con eso, yo estaba en la calle con un codo raspado, y me curaste con tu pañuelo –dijo el castaño mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos el pañuelo manchado con sangre ahora seca.

-Bueno... no importa, a todo esto¿Quién rayos eres tu! –dijo señalándolo.

El chico castaño se incomodo visiblemente ante la actitud del rubio, pero después de unos momentos se llevo el dedo a la barbilla.

-Mmmmmm, ha...

-Si? –un minuto... Dos minutos,... tres minutos y contando (bueno, no exageremos, como 35 segundos después)- Y BIEN�¿qué no tienes un nombre? –dijo ya desesperado el rubio.

-No es que no tenga, es que no creo que lo puedas pronunciar bien, pero ya, ya se, me puedes decir Taichi –termino mientras tendía una mano amistosamente.

"Pero que carajos esta pasando aquí", Yamato se concentro en sus propios pensamientos e ignoro al castaño, "a ver a ver, según entiendo, el que creía niño no lo era, pero¿por qué rayos desperté en sus piernas y porque rayos no podría pronunciar su nombre?", "será extranjero..."

-Jeje –Tai comenzó a reírse del Rubio, pues estaba haciendo unas caras muy graciosas, pero cayó después de un tiempo cuando este ultimo lo miro de mala manera- Veras, creo que tengo que explicarme, después de que me ayudaste con mi codo, –y al decirlo, el castaño puso cara de dolor por unos momentos mientras lo veía de reojo- levante la cabeza y cuando te volteé a ver, caíste desmayado, y como no sabia que hacer, decidí traerte a este jardinzote para que descansaras –una vez terminada su explicación, Taichi se recorrio en la banca, pues Yamato lo estaba observando detenidamente y lo incomodaba.

-Entonces te quedaste quien sabe cuantas horas con mi cabeza descansando en tus piernas¿No?

-Pues... si –dijo el castaño mientras enrojecía un poco- básicamente.

¿Qué rayos? –dijo el rubio mientras sacaba su reloj, "8:30, puta, eso significa que dormí alrededor de 7 horas", "hace mucho que no dormía tanto"- y porque no me despertaste?.

-Lo que pasa es que te veías tan... relajado y tierno que no me atreví, bueno, hasta que me empezó a doler la pierna –termino con una mirada extraña.

-Se te durmió la pierna –era una afirmación, pero el castaño solo lo miro con extrañeza.

-Si... claro.

-Bueno –Yamato ya había decidido que tenia que portarse bien con ese niño... adolescente... bueno, lo que sea- Mi nombre es Yamato Ishida, tengo quince años, me acabo de mudar aquí y estoy estudiando, tu quien eres?

-Bueno, yo soy Taichi, no voy a la escuela, y... creo que es todo –término no muy seguro.

¿Cómo que es todo¿Dónde vives¿qué edad tienes?... algo.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, no se donde vivo –Yama se preocupo al escuchar eso- bueno, no es que no tenga a donde ir, es solo que no se donde queda la dirección-dijo el castaño mientras extraía una hoja perfectamente doblada y con letra dorada impecable.

-A ver... –el rubio tomo la nota y después de leerla un momento concluyo- no queda muy lejos de aquí, creo que te puedo llevar, sígueme...

Y después de levantarse y caminar hacia la salida del parque, Yamato guió a el niño a su casa, si niño, por su manera de ser infantil. Parecía que Taichi nunca antes había pisado la realidad, no estaba acostumbrado a nada.

-Déjame ver si entendí. Acabas de llegar, no tienes equipaje, no fue nadie a recogerte, caminabas sin rumbo por la ciudad y te tropezaste con un tope –si, eso había dicho- 'a media calle', y cuando me desmayo... no llamas a nadie porque no tenias ni idea de que hacer, así que solo me llevaste hasta ese jardinzote –según sus propias palabras- y me colocaste en una banca a esperar a que despertara, pero como pensaste que estaba incomodo, me recostaste en tus piernas –y al decirlo, se sonrió, luego se sonrojo y por ultimo puso cara de fastidio, "Bueno, no me quejo".

-Pues... si –Tai puso una cara de 'no entiendo que tiene de raro'.

-Ufff –era la quinta vez que el chico ponía esa cara en toda la conversación- bueno, creo que ya llegamos.

Yamato se detuvo frente a una mansión blanca, los jardines del frente, si bien no eran muy grandes, estaban perfectamente cuidados y se podía ver una pequeña alberca en la parte izquierda. Algunos pavoreales caminaban de un lado a otro del jardín.

-Vaya, que bonita casa –dijo el rubio después de curiosearla un poco.

-Tu crees? –Taichi no parecía muy seguro de darle la razón- bueno, ahora solo hay que tocar el timbre –dijo mientras se acercaba y pulsaba el botón- Gracias! –casi grito mientras se giraba rápidamente, asustando al pobre rubio.

Yamato no dijo nada, y dejo el tiempo transcurrir por unos segundos.

-Entonces... creo que es todo –muy a su pesar, su voz sonaba ligeramente triste.

Pero la atmósfera fue cortada cuando pasos se escucharon desde el interior de la casa. La puerta se abrió sorprendentemente rápido, y una mujer hermosísima salio de ella, tenía alrededor de veinte años y estaba vestida de manera elegante con un vestido entallado de color café, y cargaba en su mano derecha un par de zapatillas de tacón. Su cabello era corto y casi del mismo tono que el de Taichi, pero antes incluso de lo que tardo en describir todo esto, ella ya había llegado a la entrada y había abierto la reja principal en cuestión de segundos, colgándose casi inmediatamente del brazo de Tai, aunque resultaba un tanto gracioso, pues ella era más alta que el susodicho.

-Kyyyyaaaaaaa, al fin llegaste –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tallaba su rostro en el hombro del chico.

-Hikari!

Taichi se veía feliz por verla, bueno, más que feliz, podría decirse que estaba emosionadisisisimo por verla, la abrazo, le pregunto como había estado y le aseguro que había estado al pendiente de ella, en pocas palabras, se enfrascaron tanto en una conversación que no tenia sentido ante los ojos de Yamato, que olvidaron propiamente al rubio...

-... bueno... –dijo el muchacho sintiéndose fuera de lugar- creo que me retiro...

Pero antes de que pudiera despedirse de Tai, la mujer volteo hacia él y dijo:

-Ha... lo siento –oculto un poco su rostro tras el hombro del moreno, agachándose un poco- no me había fijado que tenias compañía –termino bastante apenada, y saliendo detrás de Tai, tendió su mano de manera tímida- Mucho gusto, me llamo Hikari Yagami.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Yamato Ishida –contesto el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de la señorita, pues ahora su actitud había cambiado a la de una.

El silencio se instalo justo como antes de la aparición de la mujer, y antes de que el rubio hiciera intento de alejarse, la castaña tomó la iniciativa.

-Yo creo que te espero adentro –dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Taichi- cuando te despidas de tu amigo, entra a la casa, los otros ya te están esperando para recibirte.

"Que poca madre de vieja, no me invito", pensó Yamato con coraje, aunque pensándolo bien¿Quien querría asistir a una fiesta a estas horas de la noche, además, lo más probable es que María estaría preocupada por su ausencia.

-Bueno... –una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, y cuando regreso a la realidad, se encontró con que Hikari ya no se encontraba presente y solo estaba presente Taichi- creo que es todo.

¿Era su idea, o Taichi se veía triste por tener que despedirse, no, claro que era su propio deseo.

-Así es... mira que te parece si... –el rubio saco un papel de su mochila y comenzó a garabatear algo en el con una pluma- cuando tengas tiempo libre, puedes venir a mi casa o llamarme por teléfono... –silencio-... bueno... ya, me, voy.

Y girando sobre sus talones, comenzó a caminar lo más de prisa que podía, Dios, como quería volver a verlo...

-Espera!

Un grito se escuchó a su espalda y cuando giro para ver al dueño de la voz, se encontró con un Taichi que respiraba agitadamente mientras tendía su mano hacia él apretada en un puño.

-Se... se.. te cayó tu pluma... –dijo entre jadeos.

-Viniste corriendo hasta aquí solo para traerme la pluma? –pregunto Yamato mientras lo miraba tiernamente. Taichi asintió.

Y sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, Yamato tomo la pluma que este le tendía y se inclino para depositar un beso en la mejilla del otro chico.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	2. El beso

Ok, espero que les agrade mi nuevo capitulo de esta historia, estoy teniendo problemas con esta pagina, se come algunos símbolos que necesito, pero bueno.

Les advierto que tal vez ya no tenga mucho tiempo para actualizar en el futuro, pues ahora estoy en el semestre más difícil de mi carrera y además solo escribo los fines de semana cuando estoy en mi casita. Aun así, are lo que pueda para poner la continuación de esta historia. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o critica, se los agradeceré mucho.

Cuidensen.

**Contestación a los Reviews:**

Takky-chan: pues ya vez, aqui tienes la continuacion de mi historia, espero que la disflrutes, la ice en dos horas de alocada inspiracion.

Sakurita-Kwaii: Valgame el señor, no sabes lo mucho que me gustan tus historias, son de mis favoritas, y tu review significa mucho para mi, de echo, escribi un taito porque me gusta mucho como te quedan. Gracias.

Pau: Muchas gracias por tu Review, espero que te guste mucho este capitulo tambien.

Yu-su-mi: No, no tenia idea de que esas fueran sus personalidades, y sabes que, a mi tamibien me encanta el Yamachi... aunque, te digo un secreto que nya no va a ser tan secreto, creo que va a ver mucha infi

**El beso**

.-Ahora –se escuchó la voz comando de la profesora de química- agreguen el ácido con sumo cuidado y capturen el hidrogeno que se libero….

Bueno, no es que importara mucho. En su mesa de trabajo, junto con algunos compañeros que lo habían incluido de último minuto, se encontraba un rubio de nombre Yamato Ishida, que por cierto, no estaba poniendo atención y derramo una parte importante del ácido en la mesa, que se comenzó a erosionar de manera rápida.

Había pasado una semana desde el suceso Taichi, como había optado por llamarlo el rubio… y todavía…

Bueno, esta bien que el chico se asustara por lo del beso (��), pero Yama todavía tenia la esperanza de que el chico lo llamara o lo fuera ha visitar. Claro que el simplemente no podía ir a su casa y simplemente decir "Hola Taichi, sabes, te extrañaba mucho, y como vi que no aparecías…. Pues… aquí me tienes".

'NOOOOOOOOOO'

Ni muerto podía hacer eso, capas que lo rechazaba o le negaba la entrada a su casa o algo peor… mejor… continuaba con el experimento.

.-YAMATO�¡ -grito desesperada la maestra mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- ¡Las mesas son nuevas! (lo que es tener dinero, en mi escuela las mesas están todas manchadas)

La maestra corrió desesperadamente hacia ahí al tiempo que tomaba la solución buffer que había preparado previamente y la arrojaba rápidamente hacia la mesa, tropezando, sin querer, con un compañero de clase al que se le callo la probeta que estaba utilizando para atrapar el gas… que a su vez asusto a otra chica que apenas estaba acomodando su trampilla y… ustedes me entienden. Al final, lo único que parecía que se había salvado, y de puro milagro porque Yama la atrapo con sus manitas, fue la botella misma del ácido súper concentrado (huy, y estudio química, que científico me vi) mientras todo a su alrededor se caía en reverendos pedazos de vidrio.

La maestra, que había visto todo desde el suelo, se levanto con toda la serenidad del mundo, se acomodo los lentes con mucho cuidado, y se quito un trocito de vidrio que había caído en su melenuda cabeza castaña.

.-Todos están bien? –pregunto con una voz, que de pura calmada estaba fuera de lugar.

Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas entre si, y después de unos segundos de desconcertante silencio dijeron al unísono.

.-Si maestra.

.-Bien, me alegro –la profesora se llevo las manos lentamente a la cabeza- ¡ME VAN A DESPEDIR!

'Hay, que exagerada', pensó Yamato sin haberse movido de lugar.

Tock, tock tock.

.-¡Estoy frita! –grito más bajito, sin haberse percatado del toquido de la puerta.

Tock, tock, tock

.-�¿Qué va a ser de mis hijos¿Qué le voy a decir a mi esposo!

Todos los alumnos la miraban… pues… así: ��U.

.-Maestra… -la interrumpió Joe, un compañero que por lo que podía apreciar Yama era bastante calladito.

.-Si, dime Joe –dijo la maestra haciendo un cambio de actitud tan rápido que seria envidiado por Coperfiel.

.-Tocan a la puerta

Tock, tock, tock.

….

….

.-He, maestra? –volvió a repetir el chico.

.-Si Joe?.

.-No piensa abrir?

.-Nop. –dijo totalmente decidida- ¿Qué tal si es el director que viene a despedirme?

Inserte aquí toda clase de miradas dirigidas a la maestra.

.-Bien... –dijo la pobre mientras caminaba tímida a la puerta- al mal tiempo darle prisa. –Termino abriendo la puerta y poniéndose de rodillas mientras mantenía fuertemente serrados los ojos- ¡No me despida, por favor!...

Y comenzó ha hablar a una velocidad impresionante solo para detenerse tres segundos después cuando abrió los ojos y vio a un chico frente a ella.

.-Dios si existe –dijo la maestra con la cara como de pende… digo, una persona que no tiene todas sus facultades mentales (º�º).

En la entrada del laboratorio, estaba Taichi Yagami vestido con el uniforme clásico de la escuela, exceptuando, claro, el echo de que llevaba tanto el chaleco como la camisa abierta, dejando ver un magnifico abdomen de lavadero, que nadie que no estuviera ciego diría que no se le podría dar ese uso. Una pulsera de cadena gruesa estaba puesta en su muñeca, dándole un aire de total despreocupación.

El chico recién llegado se intimido un poco por la presencia arrodillada de la profesora, y sonriendo tímidamente, cotejo el numero de la puerta con una hoja amarilla que tenia en la mano.

.-¿Usted es la profesora Makoto? –pregunto tímidamente.

Claro que la maestra no lo miro así, para ella, la tímida sonrisa del chico hizo brillar su perfecta dentadura, y el temor en su mirada fue dejado de lado para ver el brillo en esos ojos chocolate, y cuando hablo, Dios, cuando hablo, la maestra pensó que no había escuchado una voz más sexy en toda su vida (madre santa, creo que ya se le subieron los gases al cerebro).

.-Dios… si existe –repitió en un apagado susurro

.-E..este.. –dijo el chico mientras giraba la cabeza por el salón completamente aterrado.

Cabe señalar que Yama estaba completamente inmóvil en el mismo lugar en el que se había quedado anteriormente, con la ligera diferencia de que ahora estaba más rojo que un tomate.

Joe, que veía la escena un tanto perturbado, suspiro y se acerco al chico.

.- Si, ella es la profesora Makoto –dijo mientras la miraba con toda la confusión que había en su corazoncito en ese momento- ¿eres de intercambio? –pregunto al chico pensando que eso si que opacaría la entrada de Yama.

.-Si, algo así –dijo el chico mientras sacaba una hoja amarilla de su mochila.

.-Mmmhh –Joe leía- pues esta si es tu clase… pero aquí dice que llegarías hace una hora.

.-Es que… me perdí –dijo sacando la lengua.

.-¿Una hora?.

.-Bueno, es que cada vez que preguntaba a alguien siempre querían mi número de teléfono.

.-Mmmmh… bueno… -el chico miro una vez más a la profesora que hay había comenzado ha babear un poco, y como la situación se ponía cada vez más aburrida, el chico decidió hacer algo- Maestra.

.-Si Joe.

.-¿No es usted casada?

Y paof, eso fue todo lo que necesitaba Makoto para salir del trance y volteara a ver al chico con odio.

.-Joe... –dijo mientras se ponía de pie- estas reprobado en tu primer examen –e, ignorando la cara estupefacta del peliazul, giro hacia el chico- Taichi Yagami¿Cierto? –Tai solo asintió, y la profesora giro la vista al laboratorio- Bien clase… su nuevo compañero, ya escucharon su nombre, cuídenlo mucho y no, no los dejo tocarlo en mis horas de clase. Cariño –dijo volteando a una vez más hacia él- ve y siéntate en aquel rincón mientras limpiamos

Tai-chan solo la miro ligeramente extrañado antes de dirigirse al rincón que le habían asignado, y casi pasa de largo a Yamato, que se encontraba todavía completamente inmóvil.

.-Hola –dijo cuando estuvo enfrente del chico rubio.

.-Hola –contesto el otro sosteniendo el frasco muy fuertemente en sus manos.

Y Taichi, así como lo escribo, sonrió una vez más antes de acercarse a él, tomarlo por la nuca y besarlo de una manera corta, como de cinco segundos, en los labios, para después separarse, y con una sonrisa, sentarse en el rincón asignado.

No mucho, lo suficiente para volver a sobrecalentar la hormona de la maestra, que comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y repetir una y otra vez "Dios existe", y a dejar a sus compañeros en un estado de sock del que no hubieran salido de no ser por Joe, que solo comenzó a dar ordenes para limpiar el laboratorio, pues de intentar hacer reaccionar a la maestra le reprobaría todo el año.

* * *

Su primer pensamiento fue:

'No puede ser, me beso', y el sentimiento que tenia de felicidad fue intercambiado por confusión, ira… vergüenza al sentir todas las miradas sobre de él. Algunas con envidia, otras con excitación, e incluso algunas solo lo miraban expectantes, esperando a ver cual era su primera reacción.

Así que se mantuvo quieto, prácticamente sin parpadear ni respirar, se quedo quieto incluso cuando lo cargaron y lo movieron unos centímetros adelante para barrer el piso en el que estaba parado y después lo devolvieron a su lugar. Ni quería escuchar, ni quería ser visto, ni quería… no eso si lo quería… Quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

La maestra, mientras tanto, había salido del trance y comenzó a platicar con Tai mientras este solo asentía o negaba a las preguntas que le hacia, Lo único que pregunto el chico, con voz trémula, fue el porque Yama no se había movido de su lugar, lo que tomo por sorpresa a Makoto, que solo le explico que el chico estaba probablemente abochornado porque los chicos no acostumbran besarse… en publico, y agrego en un suspiro que era una lastima.

Tai-chan solo asintió un tanto confundido y no volvió a hacer más preguntas, dejando instalarse en su rostro una ligera molestia.

Toda la conversación fue escuchada por Matt, en lo que a el le pareció unan eternidad, y cuando la campana de final de clase sonó, el chico rubio dejo caer el frasco y corrió fuera del salón, sin despedirse de nadie.

El castaño también se paró rápidamente de su silla para seguirlo, pero antes de que diera el primer paso una horda de chicos ya le cerraba el paso.

Chicas y chicos completamente impresionados por él nuevo alumno se disputaban el presentarse primero ante él, y después de un total e incomodo momento para Tai, un pelirrojo mando a callar a todos.

.-YA, CALLADOS�¡ -exclamó- mira, mi nombre es Koushiro (si, aquí mi chico tiene carácter, ggggrrrr) –se presento el pequeño, pues no era muy alto que digamos- y estaré encantado de presentarte a todo el grupo si tu…

.-Me permiten pasar? –interrumpió el castaño.

Y parecía que eso era justo lo que necesitaban, pues, con un suspiro general, todos se fueron a sus lugares a tomar sus cosas para la siguiente clase, Tai, que no llevaba más que un fólder, lo tomo rápidamente y salio a buscar al chico.

.-Si te sirve de algo –dijo el pelirrojo antes de que saliera- la siguiente clase es en el primer piso corredor izquierdo salón ocho.

* * *

Corrió por toda la escuela sin detenerse ni un momento, salio del edificio de los laboratorios y cruzo rápidamente el jardín, para después, de manera desesperada, llegar al árbol más grande que había en la escuela y recargarse contra él, dejo escapar un suspiro ahogado y, después de unos segundos, se sentó recargando la espalda en el árbol.

.-¿Por qué? –se pregunto a sí mismo.

No entendía… definitivamente no entendía porque el chico se le había acercado tanto y le había besado de una manera tan segura. No entendía porque no lo rechazo y tampoco porque le había gustado tanto cuando duro.

Pero sobre todo… no entendía porque tenía ganas de ir hacia él y besarle nuevamente…

.-¿Por qué? –se pregunto una vez más.

.-No sabia que estaba mal –contesto una voz a sus espaldas.

El rubio no volteo, sabia que si lo hacia, olvidaría todo y le diría con una sonrisa en el rostro que no importaba, que todo estaba bien y que lo olvidara, pero Yama no quería olvidarlo, o pretender que nunca pasó, para él, ese beso había significado tanto, que no podía pretender que no valía nada.

Y como no volteo, ni izo ademán de alejarse, Taichi se acercó a su lado, y con toda la calma del mundo, se puso en la misma posición que él a mirar hacia la nada.

.-¿Por qué me besaste? –pregunto una vez más el chico.

.-Cuando pregunte en mi casa porque me habías besado –dijo el castaño ligeramente incomodo- me dijeron que si quería averiguarlo, tendría que besarte la próxima vez que te viera –Tai frunció el ceño como niño pequeño- me timaron.

.-¿Quién? –pregunto Yama mientras se imaginaba a Kary haciendo tal cosa, simplemente no lo podía creer- No, sabes qué, no quiero saberlo

Ambos chicos se miraron durante unos segundos, antes de que el castaño inclinara la cabeza.

.-Lo siento –comenzó- yo todavía no se muchas cosas, y no sabia… pues… que no debía hacer eso.

Tai se había puesto nervioso, y miraba al suelo avergonzado.

.-Oye –comenzó el rubio mientras subía una mano y acariciaba el cabello del otro y posaba una sonrisa- esta bien –tai levanto la vista y lo vio a la cara antes de corresponder a su sonrisa débilmente- Vamos a llegar tarde a clase.

.-Si… vámonos –contesto el moreno.

Tai se levanto primero y tendió la mano a Yama, que, aunque no lo quiso, se puso ligeramente rojo.

¿Por qué no me llamaste?

Es que… perdí tu numero de teléfono… y hasta hace dos días vi a unos chicos que tenían el mismo uniforme que tu, así que les pregunte donde estudiaban.

Entonces –dijo como dudando el rubio- estas en la escuela solo por mi?.

Si.

Yamato sonrió para si mismo antes de caminar tras el moreno e ir a clase.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al salón, lo primero que vieron, era que la chicas del salón se las habían arreglado para que las únicas butacas libres estuvieran en esquinas opuestas del salón, y que la mochila de Yama ya estaba puesta al lado de Mimi, una muchacha de pelo rosa que llevaba lanzándole los perros desde que había entrado.

.-Lamentamos llegar tarde –dijo Tai al profesor, el mismo maestro de gafas que había recibido a Yama el primer día de clase, y que ahora tenía una mirada ligeramente divertida.

.-Tu debes ser Taichi Yagami –dijo el profesor- te lo voy a pasar porque es tu primer día de clase, y a ti Yama –continuo volteando hacia él- porque es la primera vez que haces esto, que no vuelva a suceder. –el profesor miro hacia el aula- ¿Si Koushiro? –pregunto cuando vio el chico tenia la mano levantada.

.-Pues vera profesor –dijo el chico mientras se levantaba- aquí, estos dos chicos, son amigos, y estaba pensando… que tal vez seria conveniente que se sentaran juntos –dijo inocentemente mientras el cien por ciento de las chicas lo miraban con ganas de matarlo y la mayoría de los chicos lo miraban con interés- Ya sabe, para que se apoyen y esas cosas.

* * *

Y sin esperar la confirmación del maestro, el pelirrojo tomo su mochila, que estaba al lado de la de Yama y se fue a sentar en medio de la bolita de chicas que más que matarlo, querían torturarlo.

* * *

Explícame una vez mas eso de los tiros libres –pidió Tai al profesor de educación Física mientras giraba el balón de básquetbol.

Ahora, cuatro días después de lo sucedido, nos encontramos en clase de deportes, donde el chico castaño había tomado tanta confianza con el maestro, que incluso se tuteaban y reían agradablemente entre si.

Los chicos del salón miraban preocupados como se desarrollaban las cosas, pues, aunque el partido todavía no comenzaba, las chicas ya habían organizado una porra "Pro Taichi y demás", el "demás" con letras chiquitas, y eso que el chico nuevo no había jugado nunca Básquet.

Yamato observaba todo desde las gradas, como siempre, a él no le agradaban mucho los deportes que digamos, además estaba enojado con Tai porque cada vez que intentaba acercarse a él, una horda de muchachas estaba siempre para impedirle el paso, y él no iba a ir tras el chico… Aaaaaarrrrrrrgggggg.

Así, después de explicarle trescientas mil veces al muchacho las reglas de juego, el profesor dio comienzo con el partido.

Y OH, sorpresa, porque el chico nuevo parecía estar echo para el deporte. Exceptuando el hecho de que la primera vez que tuvo el valón olvido votar la pelota, por lo que el maestro se disculpo diciendo que había olvidado mencionarlo. Pero de ahí en más, Tai manejaba el balón como el amo del baloncesto, y pronto se vio claro que equipo ganaría.

.-Seguro que nunca habías jugado esto antes? .pregunto incrédulo uno de sus compañeros en un tiempo fuera.

.-Es que… -contesto el moreno apenado- se parece mucho a un deporte de donde vengo.

El reloj marcaba un minuto para finalizar el partido, y aunque ya estaba asegurada la victoria, el otro equipo parecía estar dispuesto a todo para anotar el último tanto. El silbato de comienzo suena, y el balón es lanzado al aire. El equipo contrario se hace de la pelota y comienza un ataque masivo, pero Taichi aparece rápidamente y roba el balón, incluso en esa situación mantiene una ligera sonrisa de diversión.

Se acerca al aro, dispuesto a tirar, salta solo para ver que, frente a él se encuentra un miembro del otro equipo, estira el brazo y libera la pelota, dejando a todos en cámara lenta. El balón sigue una trayectoria confusa, rebota varias veces y… Encesta.

Todo el auditorio estalló en aplausos y todos se acercan a Tai, que continua en el suelo, pues su enfrentamiento con el otro muchacho lo dejó ahí.

.-Eso estuvo super. Ganamos�¡ -exclamo uno.

.-Yo quiero una repetición –dijo otro.

.-Felicidades, ganaste. ¿Quieres un helado, yo invito –dijo una porrista en un intento, bastante desesperado si me lo preguntan, de conseguir una sita.

Todos se quedaron extrañados por el silencio del chico.

.-Snif, snif –dejo escuchar, levanto la mirada lentamente y vio a todo el grupo rodeandole antes de estallar completamente en el llanto- Waaaaaa

Y eso provoco el alboroto de todos. El profesor preguntaba si se había roto un hueso, las chicas comenzaron a rodear al responsable del asunto, que solo había palidecido ligeramente, y todo parecía que se iba a salir de control cuando una voz fuerte se escuchó.

.-VASTA�¡ -grito Koushiro mientras se acercaba lentamente a Tai, que no paraba de llorar- ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto de una manera muy segura.

Tai-chan lo miro con todo el dolor que se puedan imaginar y antes de volver a soltar el llanto dijo.

.-Me…snif..snif- ME CAÍ�¡

Las chicas se miraron entre si con diferentes expresiones, algunas eran de ligera preocupación, otras sorprendidas y unas más extrañadas. Un chico de esa edad¿llorando por un sentonazo?.

.-Jajajaja –Koushiro no pudo contener la risa mucho tiempo y a el le siguieron algunos compañeros.

.-No…snif… te rías –dijo Tai mientras lo miraba ligeramente enojado- Me duele!... snif …snif

.-Vamos –dijo el pelirrojo mientras se contenía y se ponia en cuclillas a la altura del otro- no me digas que tendré que contentarte como mi hermanito.

.-Snif… snif… ¿Cómo? –pregunto conteniéndose un poco.

.-Pues…–el chico se llevo una mano a la barbilla en un ademán de "Todo lo se".

.-Cómo? –y ahora su rostro era de curiosidad total.

.-Pues… así –dijo al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cara y se estiraba las mejillas en un gesto… bobo (sip…así es… una cara graciosa).

El resto de la clase no se lo creía, ahora dejaban de lado que el nuevo chico llorara sobre el piso, eso no era tan inconcebible como Koushiro haciendo caras a lo baboso.

Y agarrense.

.-Je…snif… je

Sip.

.-Jeje je jejejeje, basta, jejeje –dijo tai mientras se tomaba el estomago intentando dejar de reír.

Lo peor fue que resulto.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Mi sueño no era taaaan bueno como tu reg...

Hola, lamento la ligera tardanza de este capitulo, pero la... como se dice?... ha si, la inspiracion no vino a mi con fuerza yu en esos casos prefiero no escribir. Como sea, aqui les dejo este nuevo capitlo que no se si esta muy bieno o no, la verdad estoy en periodo de depresion ligera.

Como sea., luego me arreglo.

Contestacion a los Reviews:

Xubose: Pues... bueno, en esta historia llora por muchas cosas sin inportancia... y es DIVERTIDO. Disfurta leyendo y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar tu comentario.

Amazona Verde: Pues si, es muy obvio no, como sea, lamento que ayas tenido que esperar tanto por ella. Intentare ponerle mas ganas.

Takky- Chan: Hasta ahora me llego las inspiracion y el tiempo, la verdad no puedo escribir mas que escasas horas los fines de semana, pero intento aprovecharlas.

YU-ZU-MI: Espero que disfurtes lal historia, la verdad si pudiera leer frances o aleman... estaria peor que tu o igual, yo tambien soy super fanatico de esto... Gracias por tu comentario y disfruta.

* * *

Mi sueño no era tan bueno como tu regalo

* * *

Caliente...

Sentía unas manos calientes viajar por todo su cuerpo. El pecho, el vientre, alrededor del cuello, bajar por su espalda y...

Un jadeo involuntario escapo de su garganta al tiempo que se arqueaba involuntariamente.

.-Jajajaja¿Por qué haces eso? –pregunto una voz en la oscuridad.

¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos, pero la verdad no importaba mucho, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió la mano correr de nuevo su entrepierna y acariciar su erección. Así que volvió a arquearse mientras un jadeo más fuerte escapaba de sus labios.

.-Jajajaja, que gracioso.

Yamato lentamente abrió los ojos y miro en dirección a Taichi, estaban en la habitación del rubio, la cama estaba completamente desordenada y ambos se encontraban desnudos.

.-Ta...Taichi¡ .-dijo alarmado mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama, pero el moreno lo mantuvo en su posición semiacostada con una mano.

El chico no sabia que hacer, bueno, la verdad estaba asustado, si, pero también estaba excitado. Aunque... la verdad no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, pues el moreno, antes de sonreír una vez más, volvió a deslizar su dedo desde el ombligo hasta la punta de su pene, provocando que Yama soltara otro gemido que hizo reír un poco más al moreno. ¡Dios, lo estaba tratando como un juguete!.

Intento incorporarse una vez más, pero las manos del otro lo impidieron de nuevo.

.-Tai¡Déjame levantar! –dijo el rubio un tanto alarmado, pero el otro chico parecía mas entretenido sacándole gemidos, y ahora estaba experimentando con sus muslos.

De repente, se detuvo, y Yama pudo ver como el otro chico volvía a acercar las manos a su erección, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios semiabiertos, y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, Taichi se llevo el pene del rubio a los labios y comenzó a succionar.

.-Mmmmnnnnnnhhh.

Por algunos momentos todo fue silencio exceptuando los jadeos del rubio y los sonidos que hacia el otro al realizar su trabajo.

Todo iba cada vez más rápido, y el rubio sintió como crecía esa sensación en la parte baja de su estomago, y justo cuando creía que iba a explotar de tanto placer, lo hizo.

* * *

Despertó en su cama con una sensación de humedad en su vientre, tardando un poco en procesar porque había despertado, o más bien ¿Qué rayos había pasado?.

Se levantó de golpe cuando se dio cuenta.

HABÍA TENIDO UN SUEÑO HUMEDO CON TAICHI.

"Ahora si que la cabe, estoy jodido¿qué voy a hacer?", y es que si, se había dado cuenta que le gustaba, lo había aceptado, pero de ahí a tener su primer sueño húmedo con él?. Todavía en estado de sock, se fue al baño y abrió la llave de la regadera para darse un baño. La verdad... era lindo, incluso en sus sueños era lindo, Taichi hacia todo con tanta ingenuidad. Metió una mano al chorro del agua para probar su temperatura, y al comprobar que estaba tibia, comenzó a desnudarse.

.-Lindo... –repitió para si mismo mientras se ruborizaba.- tan lindo que...

'Que tenia a toda la escuela suspirando por él', incluso había escuchado a Jou suspirar mientras veía a Taichi, y eso que apostaría lo que quisiera a que a él le gustaba Mimi. Ja, y el que creía que tenia encanto, pero indudablemente el moreno lo superaba. Maestros, alumnos, personas que se topaba en la calle, y él, que se sentía tan tonto cada vez que pensaba que tenia oportunidad.

Suspiro, apago la regadera y se fue a dormir, tal vez mañana lo podría ver en la escuela. No, mañana era sábado y no había clase.

.-Rayos –y después de ponerse unos bóxer, tomo las sabanas y volvió a dormir.

* * *

.-Yama¿Estas despierto?.

La vos sonó tremendamente conocida para el rubio. Estaba soñando otra vez. 'malditas hormonas que no dejaban descansar', pero bueno, la verdad no tenia muchas opciones, así que abrió los ojos.

Una de las visiones más extrañas lo sorprendió, Taichi, el moreno dueño de su corazón, estaba hincado en el colchón a sus pies, y, curiosamente, llevaba puesto un moño azul de regalo gigante atado al cuello, como si el fuera completamente suyo.

Y Yama solo pudo agradecer al cielo por esos venditos sueños en los que todo es perfecto, al tiempo que tomaba la muñeca del chico y lo jalaba con suavidad al interior de las cobijas.

.-Que bonito eres –dijo mientras colocaba un beso en su mejilla y, como también tenia mucho cansancio, cerro los ojos y se dispuso a volver a dormir con el chico en sus brazos.

'Momento¿qué no estaba ya dormido?'.

.-Tu también eres bonito –contesto Tai algo perturbado.- pero si no te levantas, vamos a llegar tarde ha hacer el trabajo. Por cierto, Izzi me dijo que estaba bien que entrara en su equipo.

Yamato se levanto a una velocidad increíble. ESTABA DESPIERTO

Giro la mirada hacia el chico, y se paralizo unos segundos antes de decir con su voz temblando.

.-T...Tai?.

.-Yeah?.

.-¿Que haces en mi cuarto tan temprano?.

Cof, cof.

Una pequeña tosesita se escucho en la entrada del cuarto, y el rubio, con todo el temor del mundo, giro para ver a su tutora, Maria.

.-Yama, yo lo deje entrar –dijo la señora mientras le dirigía una mirada calculadora.- de haber sabido que no traerías puesta tu pijama, no lo hubiera permitido.

'Eso me recuerda', pensó el chico antes de mirar abajo y encontrar su cuerpo en bóxer.

.-Mmmmjjjj –gimoteo lastimeramente antes de intentar ocultarse en las sabanas. Cosa que no sirvió de mucho, pues debajo de ellas se encontró con el rostro de Tai.

.-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto ingenuamente.

'Que sexy se ve con ese moño', 'deja de pensar en tonterías¡'

Afortunadamente, y antes de que el altercado pasara a mayores, Maria llamo al moreno y lo saco para que Yama pudiera vestirse.

.-Ah, por cierto –Tai se giro cuando estaba por salir de la habitación y busco entre las bolsas de sus shorts.- Shiro me dio esto y me dijo que te lo diera en cuanto te viera –dijo sacando un sobre de una bolsa al tiempo que intentaba alisarlo – y también esto –concluyo quitándose el moño del cuello y entregándole ambas cosas al rubio.

Y se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto.

Yama, totalmente apenado, confundido y extrañado, tomo el sobre y lo abrió.

_Querido Yamatto:_

_Tal vez desees saber que fue todo esto. Si no me equivoco, Taichi te despertó usando un moño de regalo, yo le dije que lo utilizara cuando fuera a tu casa. Como tenemos trabajo en equipo para Química, decidí invitar al chico a nuestro equipo, y no te había avisado porque iba a ser una sorpresa (por Dios, como me gustaría haber estado ahí para ver tu reacción), no, no te preocupes, no me preocupa que te guste, pero por tu propio bien, creo que deberías invitarlo a salir._

_Sabes... Ya lo pensé mejor, "TE ORDENO, QUE LO INVITES A SALIR"._

_Fue mucho trabajo el que invertí en esa sorpresa._

_Koushiro_

_P.D.: Puedes llegar a mi casa a las 10 de la mañana, no antes ni después, tenemos que hacer ese trabajo, aunque dudo que Makoto nos ponga menos de 9 si estamos en el equipo de Taichi, Jaja._

Ahora el rubio la verdad no sabia si agradecer o matar al chico pelirrojo, siempre estaba haciendo comentarios desde el día en que el moreno llego. Bueno... la verdad si le estaba agradecido, de no ser por él, ya se hubiera separado más de lo que el mismo quisiera de Taichi.

Pero... QUE PENA, ahora de seguro, Maria pensaba que era un pervertido por intentar meter a un chico en su cama así de fácil.

Yamato comenzó a maldecir a Taichi por ser tan... Kawaii, y realmente estuvo odiándolo por breves instantes, aunque el moreno nunca se pudo dar cuenta, porque cuando salio de su habitación, ya vestidito y arreglado, listo para ir a casa de Shiro, y vio el rostro del moreno sonreír, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que contestar con otra sonrisa plena y llena de felicidad.

* * *

.-No te entiendo Koushiro¿Qué te pasa? –Jou estaba discutiendo con el pelirrojo y se veía bastante extrañado.- ¿Por qué insistes en... eso?

.-Lo ago porque me parece bien ayudar de vez en cuando a los demás.

Jou, Hatsuharu, un chico con mirada infantil y Shigure, un muchacho con el cabello negro partido por la mitad, lo miraron como si estuvieran ante un espectro.

.-¿Que! .-dijo molesto el chico – ¡Es verdad, lo ago por ayudar!

Los tres chicos lo miraron unos instantes más, pero como el pelirrojo no daba muestras de jactarse, suspiraron.

.-Bueno, si –Shigure comenzó con una voz de incredulidad.- supongamos que lo haces por ayudar.

.-Lo ago por ayudar.

.-Si, si, pero que ganamos nosotros con ayudarte?

Un silencio siguió a la frase.

.-Ahhhh, de acuerdo. Shigure... ¿Te gustaría tener pareja?.

.-(OO) Este... gracias pero no eres mi tipo.

.-No, no eso idiota –dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que sacaba de un cajón un fólder y lo extendía hacia los chicos.

Hatsu lo tomo y comenzó a hojearlo despacio, en el había una cantidad enorme de nombres, todos conocidos para los muchachos.

.-Y esto que, es solo una lista de conocidos –regaño Jou después de darle una hojeada sobre el hombro de Haru.

.-Noup, es una lista de todas las personas que han demostrado cierta... atracción por Tai.

.-Ya lo sabia... –Hatsu comenzó a decir lentamente.- aquí esta el nombre de Jou, Shigure, Mimi –al decirlo, el peliazul tosió un poco.- y el mío. Lo que tu quieres decir, es que...

.-Así es –Shiro se recargo más en el respaldo del sillón y tomo una pose de sabiduría.- mientras más rápido Tai encuentre pareja, más rápido...

.-Llegara nuestro turno –terminó por Shiro el chico.

Claro que eso no era lo que quería decir el pelirrojo, y claro que el megagolpe que recibió en la cabeza por parte de los tres chicos no sirvió de nada, seguía siendo igual de estupido.

.-No, idota, mientras más rápido comiencen a salir, más rápido podremos conseguir pareja.

.-Este... yo tengo una pregunta –dijo Jou al tiempo que levantaba una mano como si estuviera en la primaria.

.-Adelante.

.-Recuerdas que dijiste que habías mandado a Tai con un moño gigante atado al cuello a la casa de Yamato.

.-Si?.

.-¿Cómo hiciste para hacer eso?.

Koushiro tardo un poco en dar su respuesta mientras recordaba todas las horas que había invertido en dar una excusa sin que el chico sospechara o hiciera preguntas, pero al recordad como había obtenido su cometido, no pudo sino dar la respuesta molesto.

.-Chocolate –dijo entre dientes.

.-¿Qué?.

.-Lo que oyeron. Unos minutos antes de que comenzara con un plan perfecto para que se lo pusiera sin rechistar ni nada...

Flash Back

Se puede ver como el pelirrojo estaba sentado en su butaca ideando los últimos detalles de su maquiavélico plan para "regalar" al chico que últimamente se había convertido en su mejor amigo, era la ultima hora de clase del viernes, y si no se apuraba, no podría ser, así que cuando el timbre sonó y el profesor de historia dio por terminada su clase, Shiro se apresuro a recoger sus cosas y acompañar al moreno a la salida.

.-Listo Tai –pregunto antes de salir.

.-Sip.

Caminaron en silencio unos segundos, se podía observar como Shiro estaba algo nervioso.

.-He... Tai –El chico comenzó mientras estrujaba el moño que tenia en la bolsa de su sudadera.

.-Sip.

.-Yo... he, tengo algo que decirte. Hace poco, que comenzamos a... –se giro y, con todo el valor que pudo, saco el moño de su sudadera, solo para encontrarse con que Tai no le estaba prestando atención, ya que el chico estaba viendo como una muchacha estaba sacando una barra de chocolate de su mochila y la comía.- ¿Qué te pasa?... Tai?... TAI!

Pero el chico estaba perdido, y solo cuando el otro se desespero y comenzó a moverlo, el otro reacciono.

.-Ha?... ha, lo siento Izzi¿Decías algo?.

.-¿Qué paso?

.-...

.-Anda, puedes decirme.

.-Pues... tengo prohibido el chocolate –dijo el chico mientras giraba la vista triste una vez más hacia la chica que comía su dulce y deseo se reflejaba en sus ojos.- Kary dice que no puedo comerlo con libertad por el momento, y que solo puedo tomar uno de la dulcera de la casa cada tres días... o –sus ojitos comenzaron a humedecerse.- conformarme con los que me regalen... y –comenzó a llorar un poco.-... a mi me encanta el chocolate, pero nadie me regala...

Y antes de que comenzara a llorar como un desesperado, Shiro ya estaba buscando entre su mochila la barra que había comprado en la mañana y lo coloco enfrente de Tai.

.-Te lo regalo si te pones este moño y vas a la casa de Yama para hacer el trabajo...

Fin del Flash Back

.-Y nunca pude poner en práctica el mugroso plan en el que tanto había trabajado. –termino mientras unos pequeños rios de lagrimas caían por su cara.

.-Izzi –Jou se veia ligeramente molesto.- no puedo creer que lo hayas utilizado sin contemplaciones. Se supone que es tu amigo!

.-Sip, bueno, no pensé que me dijera que si, y de todas maneras se lo pensaba regalar¿No quieren saber cual era mi plan?

.-Nop la verdad no –Jou todavía molesto

.-Lo dudo mucho, todo salio bien –Shigure simplista.

.-Te diría que si, pero me duele la cabeza –Hatsu vengándose mientras se frota la cabeza

.-Por favor, tarde mucho pensando en eso (TT).

.-Noup –Los tres juntos.

.-Pues de todas maneras lo voy a decir, mi plan era...

Ting Tong.

.-Shiro! –Se escucha la voz de la mama de Shiro.

.-Hazlos pasar! –dijo todo desesperado mientras arrebataba la lista de manos de Haru que lucho un poco por ella.- DAMELA!.

Y tan pronto como vio que el enojo iba en serio, el chico la soltó y la lista desapareció en el cajón.

* * *

Lamento que el capi sea mas corto que los anteriores, pero era eso o no publicar hasta quien sabe cuando.

Gracias por leer


	4. Que pervertido!

Hola, hola, primero que nada, este capitulo es todavía más chico que los anteriores porque simplemente creo que debe ser así de corto, es algo así como un extra, no tiene que ver mucho con la historia en si, pero me pareció divertido ponerlo... hasta yo me reí cuando lo termine. Disfrútenlo, y si quieren que actualice más rápido, como que manden mas comentarios... le dan mas ganas así a uno de escribir para ustedes. Aunque... no se preocupen si recibo pocos, porque de todas maneras me gusta escribir mucho. Cuídense vale?.

Contestación a los reviews:

Xubose: En serio te gusto, me alegra mucho, la verdad lo hice precisamente porque a mi me encanta el Tai lindo y tierno, es así como yo lo veo y quiero que todo mundo pueda sentirlo igual… que exagerado,. Aunque creo que en esta parte me salio un poco sucio… pero cada quien tiene su parte negra no?.

Crystal Ketchum Darklight: Oye… muchas gracias por tu comentario… y con respecto a lo otro, veras, te pido una disculpa, no he tenido nadita de tiempo para checar la historia porque tuve muchísimo trabajo… pero afortunadamente ya salí de vacaciones y voy a darme tiempo para algunas cosillas. Disfruta el capi, aunque sea corto y dime si te gusto o no, vale?.

Floo: Dedico este capitulo a ti, que me alegra que tengas el animo de seguir escribiendo, no te preocupes, que a todos nos pasa eso de desanimarnos… pero yo prefiero echarle ganas y no dejarme vencer. Cuídate.

Dedico este capitulo a todas las personas que les encanta el Taito, pero sobre todo a Floo, que aunque no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar mucho me cae bien.

¡QUE PERVERTIDO!

-Oye Shiro... –dijo el moreno una vez que habían terminado el trabajo y estaban pasando el rato.

-Yeah?.

-Tienes Internet en tu computadora, ¿no?.

Los chicos estaban tirados por la habitación; Hatsu y Shigure, estaban acostados de cabeza en la cama, mirando a la nada, el pelirrojo estaba sentado en una silla inflable forrada, mientras veía la maqueta que habían echo para el proyecto de química, y Tai y Yama estaban tirados en el piso rodeados de algunos papeles que contenían los planos de dicho objeto.

-Aja... –confirmo un poco curioso el chico- para?.

-Pues... chicos, no quieren hacer... algo que posiblemente este mal.

El rubio, que para mala suerte en ese momento dio un sorbo a su bebida la escupió, Haru y Shigure lo miraron con los ojos como platos y Kou... bueno... el chico solo alzo una ceja sin ninguna emoción y dijo:

-La computadora esta bloqueada para eso.

-Oh... Kary también bloqueo la mía –dijo el chico mientras bajaba la mirada un tanto apenado y decepcionado.

-Pero si quieres... tengo un programa para desbloquearla... –(n.ñ)

-En serio? –Tai lo miro fascinado.

-Sip, incluso tengo otro para entrar gratis a paginas que cobran. –(ú.ú)

Tai lo miro unos segundos, se levanto y camino hacia el con un aire majestuoso... tomó su mano.

-Kou... yo creo que no es correcto hacer eso... prefiero pagar por mis propios placeres... Además esas personas trabajan duro para darnos eso que tanto nos gusta y por lo menos quiero pagar por sus servicios.

-O.O

Y ahora si, el único que faltaba por parecer sacado de honda, se salió de honda. Shiro, Hatsu, Yama y Gure estaban con la mirada totalmente desorbitada.

-Prométeme que vas a borrar ese horrible programa de tu computadora –dijo el chico con la mirada de cachorrito sufriendo mas linda del mundo.

-...Eh... si?

-Perfecto –(n.n)- y ahora -Tai caminó decidido hacia la computadora y abrió una ventana al internet- vamos ha hacerlo... chicos... ¿de que les gusta? –dijo después de teclear unas cuantas cosas en la computadora rápidamente- yo no tengo preferencias, me gusta todo.

Yama no podía creerlo... su lindo ángel, la persona más dulce y tierna que creyó haber conocido en toda su corta vida era solo un... pervertido... un nudo se formo en su pecho mientras su mundo se desmoronaba.

-Esto es TU culpa! –dijo de pronto levantándose del suelo y señalando al pelirrojo.

-Mia?... Porque? T-T

-No lo niegues! –el rostro de Yama se había contraído en un rictus de locura- lo has corrompido por dentro... TU!

Shigure y Haru se habían levantado y caminaban lentamente hacia la salida, esa situación era demasiado extraña para sus cabecitas XD

-DIOS MIO! –el grito del moreno llamo la atención de todos- UN NEGRO! QUE GRANDE ESTA, LO QUIERO!

Shigure y Haru corrieron hacia la puerta y con horror descubrieron que estaba cerrada, así que se apalancaron en la puerta intentando abrirla, sin conseguirlo.

El rubio vio con incredulidad como el moreno comenzaba a teclear desesperadamente el numero de su tarjeta de crédito en la maquina, y sin poder contenerse mas, se acercó hacia él y se echo al borde de las lagrimas sobre su chico.

-Tai... por favor... todavía no es tarde, puedes dejarlo.

El chico, pareció salir de su trance cuando Yama se aferró a él.

-Ya... ma... –el rostro del moreno se oscureció al ver la tristeza en la cara del chico- ¿tu crees que esta muy mal lo que estoy haciendo? –el rubio solo asintió trémulamente con los ojos cerrados- lo siento... es... que... yo... –sus ojos se nublaron por lagrimas contenidas- solo quería un poco... pero no me controlo... cuando... se trata de... snif... chocolate...

Taichi comenzó a llorar mientras apretaba los ojos fuertemente... (que mamila -.-# )

Los cuatro muchachos entraron en shock unos segundos en lo que su mente procesaba la ultima información, y corrieron hacia el monitor de la computadora al mismo tiempo solo para ver una pagina de ventas express que anunciaba una barra de chocolate negro de 25 centímetros. (jaja, los engañe)

PAUM... (onomatopeya de caída de espaldas de todos los presentes)

-TAICHI! –gritaron todos mientras sus cabezas se hinchaban de todo el coraje acumulado.

-Si? –Tai dijo dejando de llorar por el susto y viéndolos con miedo... se veía tan... kawaii, con sus mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza, los ojos irradiando ingenuidad y... bueno, todo, que los otros chicos sintieron desvanecer su ira en microsegundos.

-Pídeme uno relleno de crema y fresa –dijo el rubio

-Yo uno de vainilla y galletas –dijo el pelirrojo- ha.. y por cierto –dijo girando la cabeza hacia los otros- la próxima vez intenten empujarla... funciona mejor.

Chararara Chararara Chararara Chararara Chararara

Gracias por leer... y si te gusto... no sean malos y mándenme un comentario no?... como que siento que no les gusta mucho mi historia.


	5. Las pesadillas son realidad

Weeee…. Al fin pude terminar este capitulo, no es por excusar la tardanza, pero ustedes no saben que tuve que reescribirlo varias veces hasta que me gusto, y no fueron pocas, creo que como mínimo fueron ocho veces, además este ultimo mes estuve atascado hasta la mier… digo, muy ocupado con la escuela. Se que algunas partes son algo trilladas, pero como son las que pegan pues las puse.

Por cierto, quiero agradecer mucho a cada uno de los Reviews que me mandaron, incluyendo a ese tal Sherman, el fue el que mas me inspiro. Gracias por su apoyo y por sus comentarios… los agradecería uno a uno, pero me dijeron que no podía hacerlo en esta pagina, a ver como le hago.

Un agradecimiento especial a Floody, Xubose y Sherman el kritico (no es broma, también inspira ese tío)

En verdad, gracias por su apoyo.

…………………………………….

Las pesadillas son realidad.

………………………………………

La luz del día caía suavemente en el jardín… En el lago… unos metros mas aya… se podían ver los cisnes que nadaban sobre la superficie gallardamente.

Frente a él… Taichi Yagami lo veía con deseo en los ojos…

-Me… me gustas –dijo la vos muy bajito- me gustas mucho –y calló una vez mas mientras estrujaba su camisa.

El tiempo paso… y el rubio solo lo vio unos segundos… grabando la imagen con carbón incandescente en su mente… Los árboles de cerezo estaban floreciendo y sus pétalos cayendo sobre Taichan aumentaron su perfección.

Levanto una mano y acaricio su mejilla.

-A mi también… -agrego mientras acercaba sus labios para probar los del moreno- a mi también me gustas.

Y en cuanto hubo apenas rosado esos labios tan exquisitos… un frió viento trajo las nubes que obscurecieron el cielo, el aire se volvió pesado y frió y se escucho un gruñido desde fuera.

Yama salto al darse cuenta que no había mas lago… ni mas pétalos de cerezo cayendo… ni mas Tai…

Todo se había vuelto frió…

-Hhhhggggggrrrr

Un ligero rugido se escucho en el aire… Yama esperaba que fuera solo el viento… pero antes de que siquiera pensara otra cosa… unos golpes fuertes se escucharon… un sisear y…

-HHHHHGGGGGGRRRRR –un rugido más fuerte y más cerca que el anterior.

Su corazón se detuvo unos instantes y cerro los ojos con miedo… sin poder abrirlos… Los pasos se acercaron desde su derecha y el ruido de algo al ser arrastrado los acompañaron… tal vez una cola.

-Ffffhhhhhuuu

Un respiro choco contra su mejilla mientras él tembabla de pies a cabeza… el aliento de algo gigante… y su corazón disminuyo su velocidad o mas bien la aumento… pues sus latidos le parecían muy fuertes y muy distantes el uno del otro… una lengua rugosa recorrió su mejilla… probándolo.

-Él Es Mío –susurró la voz de la criatura en un sonido rasposo… justo en su oreja, mandando miles de señales de alerta sobre su espina- Tócalo… y me complaceré en destruirte parte a parte…

Estuvo ahí… unos segundos al lado… esperando un movimiento del rubio, que se moría del miedo y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Fffhhuuu! –un soplido, con mas fuerza que el anterior le golpeo la cara, pero aun así Yamato no se movió… y el ser comenzó a retirarse por donde había penetrado a su sueño.

'Un sueño… solo es un sueño', se dijo el rubio, y en un lapso de coraje, abrió los ojos y vio a la criatura alejarse…

Un Dragón… Rojo o café… difícil decirlo, caminaba hacia la oscuridad de la noche… Se movía en cuatro patas aunque era obvio, por la forma de sus garras frontales, que podía caminar en dos. Sus alas no estaban abiertas y una gran cola golpeo el piso al tiempo que se detenía.

-…. –la criatura se detuvo unos segundos en su lugar y levanto la cabeza con cuatro cuernos hacia arriba… aspiró el aire y –gggrrrrraaaaaaaa!

En un micro segundo giro y se abalanzó contra el chico con toda majestuosidad… pues aunque terrorífica, la bestia inspiraba respeto

Yamato cerró los ojos… esperando el ataque.

………………………..

-Yamato…. Yamato…. Despierta

Abrió los ojos y lo golpeo la realidad… aun temblando, dirigió la mirada hacia la voz y una cabellera pelirroja lo recibió.

-Kou… shiro?.

-Si… parece que tuviste una pesadilla –dijo ayudándolo a sentarse.

Estaban en un parque… algo parecido a su sueño, al parecer.

Izzi, harto de esperar a que el rubio invitara a salir a Tai, había invitado a Joe, Hatsu, Sigure, Yama y Tai a un parque que se encontraba un poco alejado de la ciudad.

Mirando alrededor, uno nunca imaginaria que un lugar así se encontraba a solo diez minutos fuera de la carretera… El lugar era muy tranquilo, la poca gente que había, la mayoría familias, estaban distribuidas alrededor de un lago claro que guardaba como joyas a algunos cisnes, y todo estaba teñido de verde hasta unos pocos metros antes de llegar al lago.

Shiro había dicho que el lugar no era muy conocido porque era algo así como privado y que solo algunos ejecutivos tenían derecho a entrar… obviamente, estaba presumiendo los contactos de su padre, y aunque eso le resto algunos puntos en la lista del rubio, los recupero con creces cuando vio lo bien que le sentaba a Tai-chan el lugar… pues últimamente parecía muy cansado y en cuanto vio el lugar se fue corriendo por el lugar.

-¿Qué soñaste Matt? –pregunto la voz del pelirrojo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Pero el rubio todavía pensaba en su sueño, mirando hacia la orilla del lago… perdido

-…mmmm… no, -dijo finalmente- no es nada importante… ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó para cambiar el tema… no le había gustado nada ese sueño… bueno… tal vez el principio.

-No se –el pelirrojo vio claramente sus intenciones… pero decidió dejarlo para luego… total, tal vez no era nada- le dije al chofer que pasara por nosotros a las seis y media… me pareció que seria mejor no preocuparse por la hora, aunque supongo que no falta mucho –agregó mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

-Será mejor buscar a los demás… ¿sabes donde esta Tai? –pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sin decir una palabra, el pelirrojo señalo hacia los márgenes de lago, donde se podía apreciar una figura echada en la hierba…con unos cisnes acercándose lentamente.

-¿Se volvió a dormir? –pregunto Yama.

-Si

Fue todo lo que dijo Izzi, aunque una mirada de reocupación curio su rostro… Llevaba ya varios días que el moreno se la pasaba en ese estado… al principio le causo un poco de gracia, pues se había dormido en clase de Eruda… la profesora de biología, y aunque era la mas estricta de todos… al ver a Tai… arrullado por el sonido de la calle amortiguado por el salón, y arropado por el sol de medio día, no se atrevió ni siquiera a perturbarlo una sola vez, y solo advirtió al salón, que a la primera persona que hubiera la boca se las vería con ella… un poco preocupante… pero nadie se había reído o contado su debilidad a los demás.

-Lo malo es que ya lleva varios días así –concluyó sus pensamientos sin fijarse tirándolos al aire… y Yamato asintió con él.

-Le haz preguntado que pasa? –dijo una voz tras ellos… Era Joe, que venia cargando una cesta de picknick.

-Si… pero no me ha querido decir nada… solo me dijo que-

-Dijo que ya se le va a pasar –término por él Shigure, que apareció al lado del peliazul- lo mismo me dijo hace un rato antes de que se durmiera.

-Pues… yo opino que deberíamos hacerle caso por ahora… no se ve enfermo en ningún otro sentido… tal vez tiene flojera –Hatsuharu apareció detrás de Joe y metió la mano a la canasta buscando los últimos restos de comida

-…mmmmm –Yamato miro hacia el lago, en dirección a Taichi…

-Oye… a donde… -Joe dijo cuando lo vio partir hacia el moreno, y lo iba a seguir cuando lo detuvo el pelirrojo.

-Mnnnj –dijo negando con la cabeza… Tal vez al fin el rubio se iba a atrever.

……………….

Camino hacia él, decidido… Shiro ya había ayudado mucho y el tenia que poner de su parte….

-Además… -además…- Tengo que quitármelo de enzima (este…. Si, supongo que un Shiro ensimoso es molesto ¬¬)

Dijo para si mismo antes de llegar al lado de Tai-chan… (Ya mejor dime que no me meta)

El moreno dormía suavemente contra el pasto, a sus pies, las ya tan mencionadas aves estaba observándolo con cautela, y se alejaron rápidamente, pero de manera silenciosa cuando vieron acercarse al rubio…

'Perfecto', fue su pensamiento mientras lo miraba tontamente… Sin hacer ruido se acerco y se puso en cuclillas mientras lo miraba embobado…

No se había dado cuenta de lo que hacia, hasta que descubrió que una de sus manos estaba delineando juguetonamente su perfil, recorriendo con el índice de la base del pelo a la punta de la nariz.

-Mmmm….. –Tai abrió los ojos lentamente para que la luz del sol no lo golpeara- Hola Yama… ¿Qué estas haciendo?

'!Yo nunca tendría un pensamiento sucio contigo… lo juro¡'

-Nada –dijo calmadamente.

Después de que Tai se sentara, estuvieron callados viendo el lago durante unos segundos.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? –pregunto de pronto el Rubio con una voz que lo asusto a él- Algo como una cita…. Bueno… yo digo, solo si tu quieres –su voz se hacia más pequeña cada vez-… -abrió la boca para agregar algo mas, pero ya no pudo y espero

Espero hasta que fue insoportable el silencio… y sintiendo como su corazón se secaba agrego aun sin tener el valor de mirarlo:

-En verdad… -su vos parecía jovial- si no quieres salir… esta bien.

Sin intentarlo, había volteado hacia él y ahora lo veía morder sus labios…pensando algo.

Finalmente, tomo una decisión.

-No –dijo Tai.

'Bien, no quiere salir conmigo', su corazón se rompió en pedazos.

-No es eso… -continuo y lo miro a los ojos-… a mi… - se acerco un poco- me… -otro poco- encantaría –concluyó besándolo en los labios… lentamente

…………………………………………….

Y ahora se preguntaba… ¿Cómo rayos acabó todo así?

El beso lo había exaltado mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que él pudiera recordar… se sintió en el cielo… y ahora se sentía en… un lugar muy alejado del cielo?.

-Pajaritos a volar, cuando acaban de nacer….

'Las alitas a mover'… Pensó sin querer el rubio mientras veía la escena ante sus ojos

Habían acordado que su primera cita seria en el parque donde se conocieron por primera vez… idea de Taichi, y todo iba de maravilla.

Llego un poco ansioso, con su mejor ropa y su mejor peinado y su mejor amuleto de la suerte (un cacahuate chupado por Britney Spears), y solo tuvo que esperar unos cinco minutos en su lugar cuando vio al moreno llegar con una canasta de comida…

-Si un pollito quieres ser, la colita haz de mover y gritar…

'Pio pio… piopiopiopio'

Yamato se giro para no seguir distrayendo su retrospectiva con lo que presenciaban sus ojitos

'¿En que iba…?' Ha, si.

Cuando lo vio cargando esa canasta con dificultad le pareció de lo mas tierno pues su cara demostraba que le costaba trabajo, y como buen caballero que se consideraba… pues corrió a ayudarlo, solo para darse cuenta de lo pesado que era… Tai era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía…

Pero en fin, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, cargo la canasta sin presentar nunca una mueca en la cara… Todo sea por el bien de su cita.

Dieron un par de vueltas por el parque que parecía sorprendentemente lleno de personas, y después de mucho pensar, decidieron sentarse al lado de una fiesta infantil…

……………………………………

Flash Back

-Taichi… -dijo el rubio mientras un rubor ligero se implantaba en su cara.

-Si?... –pregunto el moreno al tiempo que lo miraba levantar una mano con el puño cerrado, la abrió y dejo ver una hermosa pulsera de metal negro.

-Es un… regalo

Por un momento, Matt creyó ver una sombra en el rostro de Tai, un recuerdo… pero desapareció tan rápido que al final dudo que siquiera lo hubiera visto alguna vez.

El otro chico levanto la mano, tomo el objeto y lo envolvió en su mano al tiempo que lo acercaba a su pecho y cerraba lo ojos, pensando

-Yama… cierra tus ojos –dijo después de un tiempo.

-Ehhh… -el rubio accedió lentamente… Tal vez un beso.

-Habré la boca –dijo mientras un sonido extraño se dejaba oír y después una mano se posaba en su barbilla y lo obligaba a echar la cabeza ligeramente para atrás.

'Dios… creo que va a ser francés', pensó con emoción y abrió la boca… Solo para volverla ha cerrar…

-Mmmmm, que rico… -dijo mientras masticaba y una gota apareció en su nuca- ¿Qué es?

-Es Res cocida con arroz, canela, chocolate, mostaza y nuez moscada –dijo Tai-chan mientras el también probaba un poco del guisado que había en la canasta y lo saboreaba- creo que me falto Laurel

Yama dejo de masticar… pero después de que le llego suficiente sangre al cerebro… decidió que si sabia bien no habría problema… Total, no le había puesto veneno de víbora

-Lastima que se haya acabado el veneno de víbora –dijo el chico mientras tomaba otra cucharada.

-¡¿QUE!

-Que que lastima que se aya acabado el centeno por la visita de Sora –explico mientras lo miraba confundido- es una persona con la que tratamos unos asuntos últimamente… y ayer llego a comer y nos acabamos la mayoría de los cereales que teníamos porque…

-Cof, cof

Una tos se dejo oír a su espalda y Yama se dio cuenta que la niña de la fiesta llevaba tiempo tras ellos. Sostenía fuertemente sus manos tras la espalda, y la sonrisa que acompañaba sus bellas y tiernas facciones no presagio nada bueno para el rubio.

-Ho… hola –dijo Taichan mientras la miraba con curiosidad.

-Ho… hola –respondió ella muy bajito mientras miraba sus zapatos nuevos-…. Yo… me… -y se detuvo, parecía apenada, pero el rubio apostaría a que la pausa era ensayada (aunque solo es la imaginación del chico)

-Si, ¿dime? –dijo el chico con una tierna sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la niña.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran venir a mi… fiesta –concluyó mientras mostraba un pequeño sombrerito de fiesta.

'NO… shu, shu… no molestes en una cita', pensó rápidamente Matt mientras se imaginaba hacia donde iba esto, 'Lo vas a arruinar'

-Pues… no se…

'Así es Tai… mándala a volar y dile que estamos en algo privado… Íbamos a besarnos y luego yo iba a raptarte y ponerte en un castillo con miles de sirvientes… bueno, mejor con miles de sirvientes viejos y arrugados y así nunca podrías poner tu vista en nadie mas que en…'

-No estoy vestido para la ocasión –concluyo mientras Yama detenía la lista de posibles sirvientes viejos y arrugados que se había comenzado a formar en su mente.

La niña solo negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

-No… no es necesario ningún tipo de ropa… así como estas te vez… bien… muy bien -se sonrojo un poquito más- y… si quieren venir? –pregunto de nuevo.

Tai volteo a verlo… una suplica callada en su mirada…

-¿Podemos ir Yama? –bueno… tal ves no tan callada como debería.

-….mmmm… -El rubio lo pensó un poco- Esta bien –dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

'Además… conseguir que un asilo trabaje por turnos no parece buena idea'

Fin del Flash back

………………….

Y aquí estaba… viendo como Tai y una bola de mocosos aleteaba mientras jugaban y cantaban "pajaritos a volar"… o como quiera que se llamase.

Gracias a dios… la fiesta terminó rápido… creo que tenia en parque que ver el echo de que la madre de la mocosa uno había visto ese brillo asesino que precede a la locura irracional en sus ojos.

Y después de una rápida despedida… Caminaron en silencio por unos segundos… Parecía que el moreno no se había dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento del rubio… pues caminaba moviéndose de un lado a otro con una sonrisa… de repente se detuvo, y su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mirada aguda.

-Tai… ¿Qué pasa?

Y hubiera esperado una respuesta, pero al tiempo que terminaba la pregunta, lo sintió. El mismo frió que recorría los rincones de su sueño, un frió que venia de dentro.

-Creo que alguien nos sigue –dijo el moreno mientras buscaba entre un árbol que había a su izquierda y giraba la cara.

Matt en medio de todo, se fascino por el cambio que había operado en el chico, se veía mucho más serio, e incluso parecía que su rostro había cambiado para darle una expresión más adulta.

-Je je je je

Una risa se dejo oír de entre las ramas del árbol, una enorme Jacaranda que estaba floreciendo, y cuando Yama pudo enfocar la vista, pudo ver a un chico de ojos grises, y cabello negro, tenia aproximadamente un par de años mas que ellos.

-Kouji –dijo Taichi a modo de saludo y de una manera tan cortes que el rubio se saco de onda, más por el hecho de que el moreno se relajo un poco, aunque todavía se percibía esa esencia pesada en el ambiente.

-Hola Ta-chan –dijo el chico al tiempo que saltaba desde la rama en la que estaba apoyado y caía al suelo- desde hace rato que te ando buscando. Quien es el tipo? –pregunto de manera poco cortes mientras lo señalaba con ligera curiosidad- na, no importa –no espero contestación- ¿Quieres jugar un juego?

Tai solo lo miro molesto y dijo:

-Es muy descortés… le diré a kouchi –concluyo mientras se cruzaba de manos de manera resentida y giraba la cara sobre su hombro

Y la atmósfera se corto de repente.

-No, Ta-chan… no puedes hacer eso –dijo de manera desesperada mientras ponía cara preocupada- Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer –suplico colgándose de su manga.

-Bueno… tal vez también seria conveniente decirle a Keru y a Yumi, les voy a decir que te portaste mal con Yama.

Los ojos del chico se agrandaron mientras suplicaba aun más fuerte.

-Pero ya pedí disculpas… ¿qué mas quieres que haga? –el rostro de Kouji se ilumino y comenzó a buscar como desesperado en su pantalón- Aquí esta! –exclamó mientras extraía algo de ella- mira, es mi ultima barra de chocolate –dijo al tiempo que la ponía frente al rostro del chico.

Yama se fue de espaldas… aunque pensándolo bien, debió haberlo previsto.

-Mmmm –Tai ya dudaba, pero luego de unos segundos la tomo- Bien, pero tendrás que pedirle una buena disculpa a Yamatto –concluyo mientras comenzaba a desenvolver la barra.

Y la atmosfera se volvió fría de nuevo mientras el chico lo volteaba a ver resentido y molesto, no dijo ni una palabra. Y Matt se pregunto que podría haber echo para molestar a…

-Te estoy viendo, Kouji –sonó la voz melosa del moreno mientras saboreaba su dulce.

-Lamento… haber sido descortés contigo –lo dijo con una expresión que indicaba todo lo contrario y que Tai no pudo ver por estar masticando con ojos cerrados.

-Está bien –el rubio trago seco, pero lo miro de igual manera.

Pasaron unos segundos de incomodo silencio, hasta que el moreno termino y dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Esta bien –dio la ultima mordida- ¿Qfé Fjuegfo quefias fugar?

-O.O -Kouji

-n.ñ –Yama- Tai?... que no te enseñaron a no tragar y hablar al mismo tiempo?

El chico pareció apenado, y bajo la vista al tiempo que un ligero rubor se instalaba en su rostro. Trago.

-Perdón… ¿Qué decías de jugar?

El chico se tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, volvió a poner un rostro frió y dijo con vos cansada:

-Ha, olvídalo, se me quitaron las ganas –Tai y Yama lo miraron con rostro de interrogación y Tai levanto una manita hacia su manga y jalo de ella con rostro preocupado.

-Lo siento… pero es que… te portaste mal con Yama… yo… -bajo la vista avergonzado.

Kouji lo miro y sonrió manteniendo su rostro cansado.

-No es eso Ta-chan –levanto una mano y señalo a la Jacaranda- haya atrás, -comenzó una explicación- hay unos matones que me deben un favor, y planeaba mandar darte una golpiza –soltó como si nada y el rostro de Yama se contrajo con asombro, pero el moreno mantuvo la vista en el suelo- Por… ya sabes… -siguió viendo de reojo al rubio- además como esta de visita el sueño en tu casa, pense que no podria haber otra oportunidad… mañana llegan no?.

Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación y Tai solo asintió, respiro un poco mas relajado y levanto el rostro.

-Si ese es el caso, está bien –una gran sonrisa apareció.

-Tai… acaba de decir que planeaba darte una golpiza –aclaro el moreno.

El chico negó con la cabeza vehementemente.

-No importa Yama… yo… -bajo una vez mas la cabeza- me lo merezco.

El rubio iba a preguntar… lo iba ha hacer, en verdad, abrió la boca, intentando que la frase se formulara, pero la cerro y solo consiguió parecer un tonto.

Es que… se dio cuenta, de que aunque preguntara no iba a obtener respuesta. Los miro de arriba abajo, cerró los ojos y los abrió enojado. Cerró los puños y los apretó fuertemente hasta el punto de hacerse daño, para no llorar, para mitigar el dolor creciendo dentro, y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Pasa algo… Yama? –la pregunta le llego débil pero clara a sus oídos, apenas había dado unos pasos.

Giro.

-¿Pasa algo, ¡¿Qué si pasa algo! –y se detuvo un poco, al ver el rostro de Tai asustado- lo que pasa, es que no puedo creer lo que me haces.

-¿Qué…? –comenzó Tai.

-Que, ¡Que, ¡¡Que, ¿Es todo lo que sabes decir, pues te diré lo que haces. Me lastimas, me duele no saber que pasa contigo, me duele que tengas tantos secretos y que no puedas contármelos, porque se que no puedes –dijo rápido al ver como el chico habría la boca, camino hacia él y lo sostuvo con fuerza por los brazos, haciéndole daño sin pensar- Tal vez, podría ignorarlo –continuo con un tono venenoso mientras el chico ocultaba la vista en el suelo- hoy solo quería tener una cita… ¡una cita, y se presenta una ridícula niña con una ridícula invitación tonta y tu me jodes la…

Una sola lagrima cayo sobre su agarre, una lágrima que lo golpeo mas fuerte que un auto y lo saco de su transe mas rápido que un balde de agua helada. No se había dado cuenta de que el chico lloraba hasta que…

Taichi levanto su cara llena de lagrimas y lo vio con… miedo.

…Fue muy tarde.

Paso el tiempo… y solo se escucharon los sollozos del moreno que traspasaban el silencio y se clavaban en el corazón del rubio.

-Yo… hic… yo… lo si-hic… siento… no-hic… no quería-hic –y ya no pudo decir más.

-No… -dijo preocupado Matt suavizando su voz todo lo que podía- por favor… no llores –y estaba por limpiar su rostro de las lagrimas que no había limpiado ni una sola vez, cuando Tai se alejo de el y lo miro asustado- ¿Por qué…? –'¿Por qué me tienes miedo?'

Tai lo miro aterrado… quería acercarse a él, pero no pudo decir, hacer o sentir nada más que… ni sabia lo que sentía.

Así que solo dejo caer la bolsa con algunos sobrantes de la comida y salio corriendo de ahí, sin mas. Dejando a un niño confundido, pues así se sentía Matt por el momento, un niño entupido y perdido.

-Que… tonto –se escucho una voz y el chico levanto la vista.

Kouji, mirándolo sobre el hombro sonreía de manera sadica. Yamato pensó que tal vez el chico lo golpearía por la osadía de lastimar a alguien tan puro, pero Kouji solo camino hasta perderse de vista.

A veces… las palabras duelen mas que los golpes. Y muchas veces, duelen mas a quien las pronuncia.

Y Yamatto Ishida supo muy bien que era verdad.

………………………………..

Las pesadillas son realidad.

………………………………..

Gracias por leer


End file.
